Display fixtures are often used to support and display merchandise in a retail environment. A class of displays known as quad racks or convertible racks are designed to be moved to different locations within a store and display merchandise such that customers are able to walk around the rack while looking at the merchandise. In addition, quad racks and convertible racks typically include telescoping members that can be moved upward to support merchandise on multiple levels on the rack. Such racks are often used to support hanging items such as clothing supported on individual hangers. Quad racks and convertible racks can also display merchandise at a single level if desired.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.